


I Broke Their Teeth

by AzureLightningEmeraldCloud



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bmblb, Bumblebee - Freeform, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Femslash, Forgiveness, Frozen Rainbow, Ilia Amitola Needs a Hug, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Post-Volume 5 (RWBY), Pre-RWBY, Prismatic Ponytails - Freeform, Sun Wukong is not a romantic interest of any woman, Weiss Schnee Needs a Hug, White Rainbow, from each other, in this story, non-canon post volume 5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureLightningEmeraldCloud/pseuds/AzureLightningEmeraldCloud
Summary: Remember when Ilia revealed how her parents died?Remember how horrible that day was for her?What if Weiss was her best friend at the time?What if they hadn't met since that horrible day years ago.This is their reunion after the Battle of Haven, post-Volume 5.The ships in this will be primarily Ilia/Weiss, and Blake/Yang. There will be angst. But there will be a happy ending. Also, Sun is a decent (non-stalkery) friend in this one. But he is not there to cause any angst between the femslash ships.I don't own RWBY, RoosterTeeth does.





	1. Cool Down

I Broke Their Teeth (Ilia and Weiss)

 

Adam had fled. The Belladonna’s White Fang stood victorious. The Mistral Police Force were actually thanking Ghira and Kali. _I was so wrong about them…I can’t believe I almost was responsible for murdering them_.

            “Hey, Chameleon girl,” a friendly voice broke Ilia Amitola out of here own head. Of all people, it was Sun Wukong. Ilia looked up at him as he walked over to her bench.

            After the battle, nobody knew what to do, so the spiky haired guy and Ghira were arranging to use the Haven Academy dormitories for housing everybody who had come from Menagerie. According to Kali, Blake had disappeared a short while ago, “the tall beautiful one-armed goddess took her for a walk,” the elder cat Faunus told Ilia.

            Everybody sort of ignored Ilia. Even after a couple weeks of drilling the ‘Belladonna Army’, nobody was quite _comfortable_ around her. She was able to anticipate their numbers for an operation like the one here in Haven. She was able to predict where exactly they’d lay the charges, which was why the school was standing at all. If they didn’t have Ilia Amitola on their side, they may have beaten Adam’s skeleton crew, but they would’ve lost the battle for Haven in all the bombs.

            It was quite possible Ilia was responsible for murdering people they may have known. It was a question that haunted Ilia, and always would.

            “Ilia! You alright there?” Sun walked up and plopped down next to her. The sun just breaching above the mountains in the East.

            “I’m alright,” Ilia responded courteously. She wasn’t sure how to treat Sun Wukong. A romantic rival? A former enemy? Friend? Ilia was still working on it.

            “We got off on several wrong feet,” the monkey Faunus admitted as he scratched his head.

            “I shouldn’t have hurt you like I did,” Ilia apologized.

            Sun shrugged, “It’s alright, I thought you were just another White Fang asshole at first. I thought Blake was wasting her time trying to save your soul. “ He chuckled a little as Ilia flinched. “But then you had that moment where you basically confessed your love for the girl, and it made a lot more sense.”

            Ilia thought for a moment and replied, “How did it make more sense?? I _hurt her_.”

            Sun looked at the younger girl for a moment and in an uncharacteristically serious moment said, “From what I understand, she hurt you too when she left the White Fang without telling you what she was planning. She fawned over Taurus and gave you a cold shoulder towards the end of her allegiance with your _old_ allies.”

            Ilia gave Sun a bewildered look, “Who cares about that? She fell in love with a monster, yeah, but we don’t get to choose who we love, Sun. I was so _wrong._ I _killed_ humans to make a point. I stood by while my _hero_ was murdered in the name of our people. Just whose side are you on?”

            Sun rolled his eyes. “Blake told me I should try to see things from your perspective, I suppose I’m not very good at playing devil’s advocate.”

            “’Cause I’m the devil in this situation?” Ilia muttered resignedly.

            “Well, yeah.” Sun shrugged. He bumped Ilia’s shoulder with his trying to cheer the younger girl up a little.

            “Blake should’ve killed Adam,” Ilia whispered. “He won’t have the backing of the White Fang anymore, but he’s a powerful fighter. He was completely caught by surprise, and she should’ve cleaved through his head with Gambol Shroud when she had the chance.”

            Before Sun could react to Ilia’s sudden dark turn, another voice joined them, “You’re right.” They both turned to see a short girl with red-streaked black hair in a red cloak.

            Sun got up and immediately hugged the newcomer, “Ruby!” Ruby smiled at the excitable old friend. It was only when he put her down did he remember with her agreement with the re-forming terrorist.

            “What do you mean Ruby?” Sun asked cautiously.

            “Blake should’ve killed that man,” Ruby stated with certainty. Her voice was cold. Ilia decided she liked this new girl.

            “So, why do _you_ hate Adam?” Ilia asked the shorter girl.

            “He tried to kill Blake, and then cut off my sister’s arm when she saved Blake from him.” Ruby stated with a cold edge in her voice that was totally foreign to Sun.

            Ilia hadn’t heard this story. Her blood turned cold. “What,” she breathed. Sun tensed next to her. So it was deliberate she hadn’t heard this story from him or Blake.

            Her skin became far too pale. Sun was slightly worried, he’d never seen this shade from her. It was like…ice. Her eyes became blue.

            “Hey, that’s really cool.” Ruby said, animosity nearly forgotten. “You look like my partner.” Ilia’s eyes flickered back to Ruby.

            “I’m Ilia Amitola, Blake’s old friend, though I doubt she’d have mentioned me.” Ilia offered her hand.

            “I’m Ruby Rose, I’m Blake’s former…current team leader.” She looked at Sun, question unasked.

            “She’s not gonna run again. She destroyed herself when she did that to Yang…and the rest of you,” Sun assured Ruby as he rubbed his head. “Adam said something to her before Yang showed up…it made her believe the rest of your team, especially Yang would be safer if she was gone.” He looked at Ilia with something approaching trepidation.

            “What did he say?” Ilia’s eyes seemed to get even more frosty.

            “He looked at Ruby, who’s silver eyes were boring into him as deeply as Ilia’s were.

            “Right before Yang showed up to save her, he said he’d ‘destroy everything she loved, starting with Yang,’.”

            Ruby’s intense expression gave way to misty eyes.

            Ilia looked at Ruby curiously. “Why do you think Blake left your…team?”

            Ruby considered for a moment before deciding on, “We weren’t really sure. Personally, I don’t even remember the last time I had a one-on-one personal conversations with her, actually. My partner and Blake had some issues when her involvement with the White Fang came into town, but they’ve long since passed whatever problem there was initially. My partner and I believed that Blake would come back when Blake was ready. Yang…”

            Ruby trailed off as she looked into the distance. “Yang was heartbroken. I think she needed Blake more than she ever admitted to me…and then _I_ left her to start this _crusade_ against Cinder Fall.” Her voice was not as cold as it was before, but it reminded Ilia of _herself_.

            Ilia thought about what Ruby said and found something odd. “You mentioned your partner, what’s her name?” Sun suddenly looked apprehensive, but Ilia couldn’t see him since he was standing behind her.

            Ruby’s eyes suddenly shined with excitement. _Damn this girl’s got mood swings_ , Ilia thought with a small smile. Ruby vigorously beckoned to somebody on the other side of the building just out of Ilia’s sight.

            Ruby turned to Ilia. “Are you from Mistral?” Ilia wasn’t fazed by the change of conversation. They could all use something lighter to talk about. Her skin had began to darken gradually to her normal shade as her hatred of Taurus left her.

            “I grew up in Atlas, mostly. For intents and purposes, it’s my hometown, it made me the person I am today, for better or worse,” Ilia said. She re-considered. “Mostly for worse.”

            “Ruby, what did you want?” a voice said from just around the corner. Ilia’s skin suddenly flared crimson, her freckles became ice blue. Her eyes reminded Ruby and Sun of Yang.

            “You.” Ilia snarled at the newcomer.

            Weiss Schnee froze as she took in the girl she once called best friend. In a broken whisper she breathed, “Ilia…”

 

           

           

 


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello angst, my oldest friend.

 

Part II: Reunion

 

            _“You.” Ilia snarled at the newcomer._

_Weiss Schnee froze as she took in the girl she once called best friend. In a broken whisper she breathed, “Ilia…”_

            “So, uh, you two know each other?” Sun said as he subtly (but not really) stepped between Weiss and Ilia in case violence broke out.

            Weiss suddenly went from haughty to heartbroken as she looked at the trembling chameleon Faunus. Ruby was confused. She’d never seen Weiss look so devastated before. Was that shame the little team leader recognized in Weiss’s demeanour?

           Ilia’s skin was steadily changing from scarlet to a darker crimson while her freckles became indigo as she gave her fellow Atlesian a look of hatred and sadness. Ilia looked at her one-time closest friend. She had a scar on her face now, a cut through her eyebrow and down her pale cheek.

            As Ilia’s eyes traced over the girl who had hurt her worse than anybody else in her lifetime, she noticed something that vanished the crimson from her skin: Weiss was covered in blood.

            The was a massive tear in her dress, like an exit would. That was not a survivable wound. How was she on her feet at all? Weiss flesh made visible through the hole in her dress wasn’t unblemished, but it looked far better than the amount of blood would suggest. The unbidden thoughts of concern were enough to shock Ilia out of her emotional spiral. She suddenly took in a deep, harsh breath, her nostrils flaring and her eyes wide.

            She spun on her heel and walked away as fast as she could. When she got into the shadows of one of Haven’s turrets, her skin and hair colour turned to darkness and she disappeared from their eyes. Sun considered following her, but there was no way she was going to explain anything about what just happened…at least not without cooling down first.

            After Ilia vanished in the shadows, all eyes were on Weiss Schnee.

            “Hey, Weiss? Are you alright?” Nora asked in a rare moment of tact. Weiss didn’t appear to hear her. Her eyes were swollen with tears. Before they cascaded down her cheeks, she, like Ilia, turned and fled in the opposite direction.

            Nobody was quite sure what to do. Ruby looked to where Weiss disappeared into one of the buildings, and then turned her head to where Ilia stepped into shadows.

            “Hey, Sun? I think there’s something we’re missing,” Ruby said with her brow pinched in a frown.

            “Yeah. I’m gonna try to find Blake, she’s the one who really knows Ilia. Maybe she can offer some insight,” Sun said.

            Ruby glanced at Sun before saying, “I’m gonna try and talk to Weiss. I don’t know what just happened, but I’m not sure she should be alone right now. Solitude doesn’t suit her very well.” Ren, who was standing slightly behind Nora with a hand gently laid across her waist, looked at team RNJR’s leader with a new respect.

Just before Ruby turned, she looked to Ren and Nora. “Can you two help the adults with rooming situations? Ren, you’re good at organizing stuff, and I think they’re gonna need all the help they can get. Also, Weiss and I might not see you guys till morning, so don’t let my uncle or Yang freak out, ok?”

            Nora and Ren both nodded (Nora a tad more enthusiastically). “Of course! Good luck thawing out the Ice Queen.” Nora replied. Ruby nearly grinned. Nora’s affectionate use of Weiss’ previously despised nick was something that brought fond memories back to them, if only for a moment.

            Ruby Rose slowly began making her way to where Weiss went just as Sun went towards where he thought he saw Blake and Yang walk off to. He didn’t want to interrupt them, because he was pretty sure Yang might murder him. And Blake. But Weiss and Ilia’s apparent knowledge of each other changed things. As much as he trusted Ilia to fight on Blake’s side, he wasn’t sure how much that applied to whatever her issue was with Weiss.

            It took Ruby longer than she would’ve liked to locate her partner, _all the hallways look the same!_ , she thought as she searched the southernmost building of Haven Academy. Weiss was in the southernmost room.

Because of course she was. _Anything to put distance between her and Atlas I guess. What happened to her there?_ Ruby’s thoughts were interrupted as a sound she’d never heard before caught her attention. She gingerly nudged open the door from which the sound was coming from. Ruby’s eyes went wide when she saw what was inside.

           

 

It was a professor’s personal quarters. There was a small bed, and Weiss was sitting on top of it, leaning against the headboard. Weiss was sobbing. There were no elegant or dainty sniffles here with a cloth to wipe her running nose and eyes. Weiss’s whole body heaved as she tried to get enough air through her tears. Her dress’s top was stained with her mucus and tears. There was no attempt on Weiss’ part to stop herself, she needed this, and on some deeper level, the former heiress knew it.

Without a word, Ruby shut and locked the door, and crept over to her partner. If Weiss was startled by Ruby’s presence, she didn’t indicate it. Ruby gently unclasped her cloak and used to tenderly wipe away Weiss’ running nose and tear-drenched cheeks. Weiss’ sobs became a little quieter as Ruby sat down and pulled Weiss into a chaste hug. Pale arms belatedly encircled Ruby as Weiss’ breathing got more under control. Ruby just rubbed small slow circles between Weiss’ bare shoulder blades.

“I’m here, and when you’re ready to talk, Blake and Yang will be here for you too,” Ruby murmured into Weiss’ ponytail.

Weiss Schnee didn’t say anything for a short while. But when she did, Ruby’s heart broke, “I hurt her Ruby. I hurt I–Ilia. I d–did something beyond un–unforgivable.” Her stutter was something Ruby had never encountered before. “She _should_ hate m–me.” Ruby held her tighter. Weiss did not speak again for the rest of the night.

Ruby Gently laid Weiss and herself down on the pillows, not bothering to pull the covers over them both. The former heiress’ trembling weeping eventually gave into a fitful sleep. Ruby kept her arms around her best friend as she too drifted off to sleep.


	3. Children No More

Part III: Children No More

           

 _What the hell is happening today?_ Ilia thought as she curled her legs to her chest, hugging herself on the ledge of one of the turrets. The horror of seeing Weiss hurt like that was only able to calm her rage momentarily. She seemed fine, physically. _She was standing up and everything, I’m probably just imagining things._

Ilia looked up at the shattered moon. She was just _not ready_ for seeing Weiss again. She’d never be ready to see Weiss again, to _talk_ to her again. But something about her current run of luck made her think fate hadn’t given her a choice.

Ilia let out something that should’ve sounded like a chuckle, but was a lot more depressing in actuality. She looked down at the peaceful assimilation into the dorms. It was bed time after all. The adrenaline had left her system. Her aura had recharged, not that it was really tested during the skirmish with the White Fang. Ilia took a moment to appreciate her last thought. The fundamental separation she granted the White Fang from herself. It was a reflex now. _I am Not one of them anymore._ She looked up into the sky, the stars reflecting off of her grey eyes like fireflies on a pond.

 _How had Blake not mentioned her team mate was Weiss fucking Schnee?!_ _Why had Sun not mentioned it? He was an annoying as all hell chatterbox._

 

 

Kali Belladonna was milling about when she was approached by a tall young woman with golden hair that seemed to radiate strength. Yang, she thought. She didn’t even need the bashful introduction the girl offered her. Yang had basically dragged Blake to one of the unoccupied buildings under the guise of ‘making sure there weren’t any other enemies luring about.’ Kali Belladonna rolled her eyes at this, but she wasn't too upset. She’d never seen her daughter look at anybody the way she was looking at Yang. Perhaps Sun _and_ Ilia were both barking up the wrong tree.

The horror they had all been anticipating hadn’t happened. Kali looked around as the last of their people were ushered into the dorms for the night, which was miraculously still young. They expected a protracted battle with the White Fang’s most dangerous operatives, not a skirmish that was over in five minutes.

Ghira had already gone to bed, the great lump. Kali loved him, but he was honestly endangering himself by not resting properly. Corsac’s dagger left a deep tissue scar that not even Ghira’s powerful aura could totally fix. But in the run-up to the expected battle, he hadn’t been getting the deep sleep he needed in order to completely heal. People had to be trained. Blake and her friend Sun were good, but not able to train over fifty people properly in that time. Ilia had been fantastic in that respect. Kali wasn’t sure, but it seemed like perhaps Ilia’s role with the White Fang under Sienna Khan was something similar. Perhaps she was put in charge of new recruits? She worked really well with one of the rabbit faunus in particular. The same girl she saved from one of Adam’s thugs. Perhaps there was something between them? Kali shook her head with a small smile. That girl deserved so–

Her thoughts were disturbed when Sun went jogging by, clearly searching for something or someone. “Sun, are you alright?” Kali asked with mild concern.

He looked at her with a little bit of apprehension, “Do you happen to know where Blake scedaddled to? Ilia needs her help with something.” He looked mildly fearful, but Kali could tell it wasn’t because of her. Something had happened.

“Is Ilia alright?” Kali asked in a tone that simply demanded an honest response. To be perfectly honest, it was a tone that really only worked on men. Blake was immune by now.

Sun ran a hand over his head before responding, “Ilia and Blake’s team mate have issues.” Kali raised an eyebrow. Sun realised being vague was not going to fly in this conversation. Not with Kali Belladonna. “Weiss Schnee and Ilia know each other…from Atlas. I’ve never seen Ilia that angry before, and she tried to kill me.”

Kali frowned, “Did she hurt the Schnee girl? Did she say something racist to Ilia?”

Sun frantically waved his hands back and forth in denial, “No! No, but Ilia looked like she was gonna draw blood. But then she sort of paused. She looked really afraid for a moment. I’m not sure if she realised, but her skin almost seemed like it couldn’t decide what colour it wanted to be. And then she ran off. I think she’s still around though.”

Kali’s concern was less aggressive than it had been a moment ago. “And you’re looking for Blake since she’s been the only one that Ilia trusts.” The monkey faunus nodded. “She’s somewhere nearby. She walked off with the Yellow girl.”

Sun smiled. “She’s with Yang? Good. They need to talk some stuff out. But I think the situation with Ilia is a little bit more important right now. Those two can talk in the morning, but if we’re all gonna get along, the stuff between Ilia and Weiss needs to be resolved soon.”

Kali nodded at Sun’s assessment. As it turned out, the boy wasn’t totally useless. He was only useless when pursuing her daughter. But perhaps there was more depth to him. He’d been oddly protective of Ilia in the last two weeks. Kali waved as Sun continued his small search for Blake. But then a thought pulled at her. “Hey, Sun!”

He comically did a 180-degree turn. “Yes Mrs. Belladonna?”

Kali rolled her eyes at the formality, but asked her question anyway, “What was Weiss Schnee’s reaction to Ilia?”

Sun seemed to think for a moment and then said, “Weiss Schnee is an Ice Queen of the highest order. I can count on one hand the number of times I’ve seen her display anything other than mild disgust at everyone around her. But tonight…” he trailed off for a moment as he gathered the words he wanted to use. “She was instantly holding back sobs. Like, I don’t think I’ve seen any _normal_ people go from normal to tears that quick, but with _Weiss?_ Seeing Ilia made the Ice Queen instantly inconsolable.” Sun shrugged and jogged away. It wasn’t out of callousness. He just didn’t know how to articulate what he had witnessed earlier.

Kali grew far more interested in this _spat_. It would be one thing if she was her father’s daughter and went after Ilia for being so clearly former White Fang (even though Blake assured her and Ghira multiple times that Weiss was _not_ like her family). But Ilia was never too far from anger. It’s how she’d been conditioned. Hell, even Blake had a quick temper with some things. It didn’t happen often, but her mannerisms from her time in Sienna Khan’s White Fang reared its head every now and then.

It was Weiss’ reaction that made things interesting. While all these thoughts were going through Kali’s head, ultimately, it was up to the kids to solve their own problems. As she settled down atop her husband, who was totally out of it, and pulled the covers over the both of them, she lamented the fact that none of them were really children anymore. Blake and Ilia especially so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you beautiful people think.


	4. Black and Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back...

 

Part IV: Black and Yellow

            “One conversation isn’t going to make it all okay. But this one has been a start,” Yang said as Blake leaned against the balcony. Blake was fidgeting, her left hand was trembling slightly. But before she could hide it from Yang, cold metal encircled her hand.

Yang’s prosthetic gripped Blake’s hand firmly, stopping the tremble. As Blake looked down at their joined hands, she couldn’t stop a few tears from falling down her cheeks. “I don’t think I’ll ever express to you how sorry I am that this happened to you.”

Yang tried to look Blake in the eye, but the cat Faunus was still looking down, distraught. Yang decided she’d waited long enough. She pulled Blake to her, and with her warm left hand stroked the tears off of Blake’s cheek. Her mechanical hand let go of Blake’s, and found it wrapped around the small of her back.

Blake’s eyes shot up to meet Yang’s, but by that time, Yang had already close hers as she leaned in and gently connected their lips. Yang’s hand went from Blake’s cheek to the nape of her neck, tangled in her ebony mane. Likewise, though surprised by the kiss at first, Blake’s hands became ensnared in Yang’s hair as well.

By the time they broke apart, they both had tear tracks on their cheeks, and their lips were slightly swollen. The gentleness only lasted so long before their passion became a bit more insatiable.

“I’ve been waiting a year to do that,” said Yang, uncharacteristically soft and shy.

Blake was flabbergahsted. She thought Yang hated her, or at least, would be frosty towards her for her part in Yang’s maiming. And then abandoning her. And for the life of the cat Faunus, she couldn’t find the words to express how much Yang meant to her in that moment. That Yang was far more than she ever could deserve; that Yang was literal sunshine that lit up her shadows without effort.

Instead of finding words, Blake buried her face in the crook of the taller girl’s neck, golden hair only partially hiding her blinding smile. They stayed like that for a little while, just rocking back and forth, until Blake pulled back and finally brought herself to look into Yang’s deep violet eyes. “I’m sorry I made you wait so long,” Blake whispered, before initiating the next kiss herself, this time surprising Yang with her ferocity, tongue begging entrance into her mouth.

            It was granted.

            Some time later, they were both sitting on the bench, just holding each other when they heard a stumble and then a muttered swear.

            Yang looked over Blake’s head while the interloper revealed himself, it was Sun.

            He looked at them both for a moment, noticed how their clothes were slightly dishevelled, noticed how Blake clung to Yang as if she was her island. He met eyes with Yang, and he didn’t miss how she slightly tightened her grip . Not in a possessive way, Sun thought. But more of a fearful way? As if Sun were going to steal Blake away from her. Yep, there it was, the flash of fear in her eyes.

            And that was when Sun knew, Blake’s heart belonged with Yang. And Blake had alwalys really had held Yang’s heart in her hands, even if she didn’t realise it until now. With a slight nod to himself, he properly announced his presence. “It’s about time you two got together.”

Yang’s fear turned into a delicate, almost sheepish smile. “Thanks,” she replied. Her walls were totally down around Blake, but Sun could see them coming back up because he was there.

“Is everything alright?” Blake asked, having detached her face from Yang’s furnace of neck crook.

“Generally, yes. But there is a slight um, problem might not be the right word…we have a situation.” Sun looked like he was still trying to find the right word.

“Is everyone alright?” Yang asked, confidence and concern equally represented.

“Physically, totally.” Sun responded. “Um, have you two ever seen Weiss cry before?”

Blake shifted in Yang’s arms to look into her eyes. “No. I don’t think so. Why, is she alright?”

Sun decided to get to the point, “Well, she is right now. She met Ilia.”

Blake suddenly rose to her feet, “Wait, did something happen?”

Sun raised his hands, placating her fear of violence, sort of. “Well, they clearly knew each other, personally. Blake, Ilia ran off in tears, and then Weiss said something vague and then she burst into tears and ran off. Ruby went after her. But, it wasn’t about being a Schnee and former White Fang, they know each other personally, and something big went down. Would you be willing to ask her about it? I’m sorry, but you’re the only one of us who she’d actually talk to.”

Blake nodded and pulled Yang to her feet. “Yang’s coming with me.”

            Yang followed without a word until they were out of Sun’s hearing. “Who is Ilia?”

            Blake just shook her head,  “You’ll find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into the RWBY fandom...be gentle??  
> Also, I very much want to know what you think about ALL aspects of what I write, whether you liked it or not, what you'd like to see in the future, etc. And then I want you to leave me a note/comment. 
> 
> Don't ever be afraid to comment here if you're shy. I get that feeling.
> 
> If other people are cruel to you, I'll defend you. That said, please don't be cruel to me. But I like constructive criticism. I read every comment and I respond to like 9%-100% of them. I'm very hands on. 
> 
> PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OR NOTE SO THAT I CAN MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER BETTER FOR YOU. 
> 
> I aim to please.


End file.
